Estrelas
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Gina era uma delas.


_**Estrelas**_

****

_Branco_.

O brilho era branco.

O que havia de mais no branco?Nada.O branco era comum.O branco era o nada.Por que todos valorizavam o branco?Não havia nada de especial nele.Era isso o que ele era.O nada.

Mesmo espalhado aos poucos pelo céu escuro.

As primeiras estrelas despontavam.Iluminavam almas, guiavam viajantes e inspiravam corações.Ali, apenas brilhando de forma única e misteriosa que encantavam quem as observava.Brilhavam inocentes, acendendo a esperança no coração de todos.Eram um milagre da natureza, espalhadas pelo céu da noite, provocando sorrisos e alegria.

Harry as odiava.

Fechou os olhos verdes e deitou-se na grama.

_"Podem brilhar"_, pensou._"Eu não ligo"_.

Não era verdade.

Nem sempre fora assim.Houve um tempo em que ele amava as estrelas.

* * *

_"-Eu senti a sua falta- falou o moreno. _

Ela permaneceu calada.

-O que houve?- indagou Harry- Não sentiu saudades minhas?

-Senti- afirmou a ruiva – Mas você irá embora amanhã,e sentirei ainda mais, por ter estado com você hoje.Apesar disso, _**gosto**__ e __**quero**__ estar aqui com você, mesmo sabendo do que me espera mais tarde- ela parou e pareceu refletir- Isso não faz o menor sentido. _

Estavam sentados á beira do lago que havia numa floresta próxima á Toca.Seus pés, descalços, tocavam a água gelada.Harry despenteou os cabelos com as mãos.Gina estava sentada ao seu lado, os cabelos ruivos presos com alguns fios caindo em sua face sardenta e seus olhos castanhos.Harry olhou-a.Ela nunca lhe parecera tão bonita.

Os dois riram.

-O amor não faz o menor sentido – disse Harry.

-Então não faz sentido você ter se apaixonado por mim, Potter?- ela se levantou e cruzou os braços, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.Harry a imitou.

-Você começou isso.

-E você concordou.Me responda.

-Talvez não faça mesmo sentido- ele fingiu refletir- Mas é real.

-Preferia que não fosse?

-O que você acha?"

* * *

Sim, ele havia amado as estrelas.Talvez não _todas_ e sim, uma em particular.

Mas ela não estava no céu.Gina era uma estrela na Terra.

Só que nenhum brilho era igual ao seu, e Harry sabia disso.

* * *

_"-Acho que você preferia que não fosse. _

-Achou certo- respondeu ele- Mas é.

-Nossa- ela revirou os olhos- Você é tão romântico.

-Você começou.

-E você continuou!-falou ela, e os dois começaram a rir.

Riram muito, com vontade, mesmo sem muitos motivos.De repente, tudo aquilo que os cercava, pareceu simplesmente hilário.Estavam felizes.Naquele momento, não havia Voldemort.Não havia Guerra.Naquele momento, eram apenas Harry e Gina."

* * *

Maldito fosse quem inventou a memória.Harry desejou ter uma crise de amnésia e esquecer de tudo que passara e vivera com Gina.

Mas não esqueceu.

Lembrava perfeitamente de suas sardas, de seus olhos castanhos, de seus cabelos ruivos.Não conseguia esquecer-se de sua voz e o modo como sorria, falava, andava.Amaldiçoou de novo aquele que inventou a memória e puxou os cabelos com força.A dor o faria esquecer?Não.Não faria.

A dor podia ser a maior de todas.Não serviria.Não mais.Nenhuma dor no mundo poderia igualar-se aquelas lembranças.Perguntou-se se sua memória estaria mancomunando com Voldemort.Fazendo-o sofrer e atormentando-o com lembranças de Gina.Refletiu sinceramente por alguns segundos, e acabou decidindo que não.Sua memória estava do seu lado.

Pelo menos, ele esperava que sim.

* * *

_"Ela recostou a cabeça no ombro dele.Harry gostava quando ela fazia isso.Ele sentia como se ela fosse sua.Sua Gina. _

Era noite.Estavam sentados na janela do quarto de Gina.A lua estava minguante e as estrelas brilhavam como nunca.Eles as observavam.Em completo silêncio.

O que passava pelas mentes dos dois era o mesmo.Harry iria embora no dia seguinte.Embora de novo, e desta vez, a chance de volta era menor ainda.Iria á caça de Voldemort.As horcruxes foram rastreadas e destruídas, e faltava a última parte da alma do bruxo das trevas.

Harry e Gina não haviam se beijado o dia inteiro.Era como se o fizessem de propósito.Era tentador.Mas não podiam.Nenhum dos dois queriam se magoar depois.Isso era subentendido e, numa espécie de acordo, nenhum dos dois tentava nada.

-Estou triste...- falou de repente.

-Por que?-indagou Gina.

-Não quero ir embora amanhã.

Ela suspirou.

-Eu também não quero que você vá embora- disse- Mas é preciso.

-Eu sei.Mas...

-O quê?

-Não sei se vou conseguir, Gina- ele estava falando o que jurara não falar.Harry não queria preocupá-la.Mas era inevitável.Não conseguia mentir com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos encarando-o.

-Você vai- falou ela com convicção, sem desviar os olhos dele.

Ela não era a primeira a dizer aquilo, e nem seria a última.Mas ela seria, a primeira e única, a falar com tamanha convicção, seus olhos dizendo-lhe que era realmente o que acreditava.

Somente ela não desviara o olhar.Somente ela não evitara a pergunta.Somente ela conseguira dar a ele a certeza.Somente ela.

-Mas ás vezes eu sinto- ele continuou- Como se não houvesse mais se tudo já estivesse perdido.Por que no fim, não há como lutar.Não há em quem confiar.Ás vezes, eu me sinto tolo.Por continuar nessa Guerra e nessa batalha.Sinto como se eu fosse tolo, e Dumbledore também.E meu pais.

-Harry...

-Eles lutaram, Gina, eles lutaram!Lutaram até o fim pelo que acreditam e desejam!-as lágrimas agora corriam livres pelo rosto do garoto-E onde eles estão agora?Mortos!Eles estão mortos!Então me diz, Gina, de que adianta?De que adianta continuar?Se Voldemort já está em vantagem?Tantas vidas já foram perdidas, outras tantas destruídas.Vidas inocentes.Onde está o motivo por que nós tanto lutamos?Uma hora vamos perder a esperança.E não haverá nada para nos devolvê-la.

Silêncio.Gina desviou o olhar e mirou o céu.Ela ergueu a mão e apontou para cima.

-O que você vê?

-Não sei.Céu.Noite.Lua.Estrelas.O que tem de mais?

Ela olhou para ele.

-Você não entende, Harry?

-Entender o quê?-ele franziu a testa.

Gina pegou a mão dele e apontou para o alto.

-Estrelas.

-Sim.E daí?Elas estão sempre lá.

A ruiva sorriu.

-Exatamente!

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer, Harry, que não importa o que aconteça, elas sempre irão brilhar.E não importa o quão poderoso seja Voldemort, elas continuarão a brilhar.Porque no escuro da noite, elas existem.E iluminam a noite e aqueles que procuram pela luz.Mas quando o sol chega... –ela fez um gesto com a mão.

-Elas somem-completou Harry.Mas Gina sorriu.

-Aí é que está._**Elas não somem**__.Nós apenas não podemos vê-las devido a claridade.Mas, ao cair da noite, podemos enxergá-las claramente e nos encantarmos com seu brilho.E elas não saíram do lugar, o dia inteiro. _

-Ainda assim, não compreendo por que está dizendo isso.

Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele.Harry segurou a mão dela.Era pequena e delicada.Macia e clara.Harry amava-a, amava o toque dela na sua pele.

-Harry, as estrelas são como a esperança.Ela brilha e nos ilumina.Ilumina e guia nossas almas.Ela nos salva com seu brilho quando a noite cai.Mas chega a luz do dia e pensamos que ela foi embora.Mas ela continua ali.Nós é que não podemos vê-la.

-Então...

-Harry, não desista.Não desista de lutar pelo que você acredita e você quer.Pense nos seus pais, Harry.Pense em Dumbledore.Pense em Sirius.As estrelas os guiaram e vão guiar você.

-E para onde elas os guiaram?Para a morte!

-O sacrifício deles não foi em vão, Harry.O sacrifício deles não SERÁ em vão.Por que você deve continuar lutando.As estrelas são as esperança, Harry.Não pense que elas se apagaram só por quê a claridade está forte.Porque, por mais forte que seja o Sol, ele nunca apagará as estrelas.Pode escondê-las, mas nunca apagá-las.Tenha fé, Harry.Tenha fé que você vai conseguir derrotar Voldemort.E agora, me prometa uma coisa.

-O quê?

-Que, enquanto as estrelas brilharem, você continuará lutando.E não vai desistir, não importa o quão duro for.

-Gina...

-Me prometa, Harry!

-Eu prometo.

Estavam muito próximos,e Harry não se controlou.Aproximou-se lentamente daquela que amava.Observou seu rosto.Seus olhos.Sua boca.Suas sardas.Embora o observasse com freqüência, nunca seria capaz de descrevê-lo.Por que nunca estava igual.Ele irradiava um brilho diferente, que Harry nunca havia visto.E aquele brilho era impossível de ser resumido em palavras.Enquanto aquele brilho existisse, Harry iria continuar.E ele sempre se lembraria daquele brilho, daquele brilho unicamente Gina.

-Eu te amo, Harry...-ela sussurrou, quase inaudível.

-Eu também te amo, minha estrela...

E, naquela instante, na janela da Toca, duas almas se uniram através de um beijo.Duas pessoas que se uniram por conta de um amor, sem sentido e inevitável.Delicioso e insuportável.Mas, acima de tudo, deles.Um amor que iria além de Voldemort.Um amor que iria além das estrelas.Um amor que nunca iria se apagar."

* * *

O que havia agora?O que mais havia?

_Nada_...

O que mais ele podia fazer?

_Nada_...

O que havia nas estrelas?O que havia nas estrelas agora que o brilho dela já não existia?

_Nada_...

É isso aí.Nada.

* * *

_"Harry mirou o céu através da janela.O ódio crescia dentro de si. _

Voldemort escapara.

Não aconteceria de novo.Da próxima vez, ele não conseguiria fugir.A mão de Harry apertou a varinha com força.

Lembrou-se de Gina.Não iria desistir.As estrelas iam continuar brilhando e ele, Harry, ia continuar lutando.Lutando até poder voltar para ela.

Ao olhar para as estrelas, uma convicção surgiu dentro do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Não.Voldemort não ia vencer.Voldemort não tinha as estrelas.Voldemort não tinha nenhuma estrela.Harry tinha.

Uma estrela ruiva de olhos castanhos."

* * *

Por quê aquilo tinha que acontecer?Por quê?

Abriu os olhos e olhou as estrelas.As mesmas que antes olhara com carinho e felicidade, agora olhava com ódio e fúria.

-Por quê vocês existem?Por quê vocês ainda estão aí?Por quê vocês e não ela?

Sua voz tremia.

-Vocês não merecem mais do que ela.Vocês não merecem...Ela é muito mais do que qualquer uma de vocês...O brilho de vocês não se compara ao dela.Por quê vocês continuam aí e ela não?O que ela fez?O QUE ELA FEZ?

As lágrimas molhavam seu rosto.Toda a dor que havia guardado para si, ele liberava naquele momento.Já não ligava mais se parecia um louco.Aquilo não era importante.Nada mais era importante.

-Ela não fez nada...Foi minha culpa...-ele caiu de joelhos na grama-_Foi tudo minha culpa_...

_

* * *

_

_"-ESTUPEFAÇA!-gritou ele.Voldemort foi jogado pra trás. _

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter?Acha que pode me deter?

Harry foi andando até ele.

-Por quê está fazendo isso, Potter?O que o faz pensar que conseguirá continuar?

Harry o ignorou.

-Isso, me ignore.Vamos, Potter.Você sabe que o meu lado é o melhor.Ainda há tempo.Una-se a mim.Podemos dominar este mundo.

-Eu não quero.-disse, sem parar de andar.

Voldemort riu.

-Ah, o que uma mulher não faz com um homem!Mas veja bem, Potter, aquela garota estava estragando o seu potencial.Ora, vamos...Estrelas...

Harry parou.

-COMO VOCÊ SABE?

Voldemort sorriu.

-Sei o quê?

-Não se faça de desentendido- ele apontou a varinha.

-Vi a memória dela.Foi até difícil, se bem me lembro.A menina resistiu muito antes de...

-ANTES DO QUÊ?

-Antes da morte dela, Potter.

Um grito.Lágrimas.Uma maldição.

O bruxo das trevas estava morto."

* * *

Harry olhou a grama no chão.As lágrimas corriam por sua face.Era tudo sua culpa.

Olhou para sua varinha.O que haveria de errado?Já não tinha mais porquê.Nada mais era errado.

Pegou-a e apontou acima de sua orelha.

-_Avada Keda... _

"Que, enquanto as estrelas brilharem, você continuará lutando.E não vai desistir, não importa o quão duro for.Me prometa, Harry!" 

A lembrança da voz de Gina ecoou em sua mente, e Harry arregalou os olhos verdes.

Olhou de novo para sua varinha._Não_.

Ele não podia desistir.Gina lhe dissera para continuar.E ele ia obedecer.

Ergueu a cabeça.As estrelas continuavam brilhando e, estranhamente, isso não o irritava.Elas não brilhavam como sempre.Brilhavam de forma diferente.

A idéia ocorreu a Harry.Mas era ridícula.Tão absurda e sem sentido.Ele sabia que era impossível e patético.

Ainda assim...

_Não é possível_.

Mas era verdade.

Estava espalhado.Espalhado pelas estrelas.

Era o brilho dela.

Naquele momento, apesar de tudo, um sorriso ocupou os lábios do menino-que-sobreviveu.


End file.
